fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tania A
Hi, If you need any help with 'wikimarkup' or anything else concerning the wiki please ask. Also, if you find anyone defacing the wiki report them to me so I can ban them. Thanks, --MatthewB 14:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Matthew, thanks for the (incredibly quick!) welcome. Is there much of a problem with people defacing the Wiki? (and oh gosh, should I have used an indent there since it's a reply, or not!?). I'll poke around for a few days and try to familiarise myself before asking too much - no point wasting yours or anyone else's time until I've at least done some basic groundwork. This is the link to the question page I mentioned: do you think it or similar FW app based relationships with FB going into the Wiki? post to profile thread Please let me know when/how I make mistakes - only way to learn! Thanks, Tania 15:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) No worries. Defacing is not that much of an issue but sometimes is can get bad. The list of banned people is here. Really, if you have any problems at all or need an admin to do something (i.e. Delete a page, ban a user or move a page) just ask me. Sounds like a great idea. Put in a facebook problem solving page. Probably put in the help area of the main page. --MatthewB 23:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Suspect I'll be calling on 'move a page' once I manage to get it written! (I'll get it, but have to admit at the moment I'm finding the layout of the FW help page/help desk/forum links confusing). At this point its as much learning my way around the help pages so I 'can' learn formatting and layout as the content itself. In the meantime are there any pages you or someone else know of that need a basic edit/fact checking I could do in the odd spare minute? Tania 12:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Matthew, ::Sorry to bother you with this one, but I don't know where to take it, or where to suggest the user does. while her daily tourney totals show, she isn't shown a monthly ranking anywhere. (funny thing - until a few days ago I couldn't find mine, either - I thought it was normal!). Here's the thread URL - tourney issue. ::The next question, of course, is where should things like this that remain unresolved be reported? I've been hanging about the boards a bit, answering questions as I can & going through the Wiki, using it to learn both the Wiki & gameplay basics. ::Again, sorry to bother you with it! Lol, don't worry about bothering me. As for the question... Joe does not read the Wiki, so the best way to report problems is to use the Fish Wrangler discussion boards. If you wish to make a new page for the 'long term' un-resolved issues then I think that would be a good idea to be filed under the help box on the main page of the wiki. If you have any other questions please feel free to email me or post on my talk page. --MatthewB 13:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ---- ::'' Apparently she did first report it on the boards back in early February, but didn't receive any response - so is there nothing else she can do? Hope that Joe comes accross her post?'' ::Sure, will add an issues page to the Help section - can you suggest a template that would make it easy for folks not familiar with Wiki's? Am thinking something like a brief "this is what the page is for", write your issue 'here'. Or should I just go looking *grin* Yeah, that sounds like a good template. The only way to get Joe to see a post on the Discussion Board is to keep it bumped for a long period of time. --MatthewB 00:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) How to edit a wiki The best page may be found here, on Wikipedia: How to Edit a page. Cheers! Cary Bass * talk 21:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Fish Chart Hi Tania ''Yes, I was the one who discussed the chart with you in the FB boards. I need to and will apologize to Bastique- I got an email notification that he/she had made an edit and when I went in to look.... well I was not happy with what I saw had been done. I spent a lot of time putting it in that specific order and Jasman helped a lot with creating the nice boxes and checks. Thanks for the info on "history"- I was looked and it was MarcD who decided to rearrange the chart. If you look at what it was the last time I edited it you can see what I was trying to accomplish- listing those fish found only in Waterport first, followed by those found in WP and Fishertonville, then WP, FV and Blue Cresent, etc. etc. If he had left it the way it way he wouldn't have needed to make the subsequent charts as its whole purpose was to make a single place to see all the fish and where they could be found in a logical progression and show the overlaps. It was a lesson learned- if the intent and integrity of what I post are not respected I have no reason to post again. :Hi Fickiebear, thought it must have been you. :Of course it's your choice whether to participate or not, but I really regret you feel that way. Not being involved, it's far easier for me to see both sides and while I'm not sure I'm equipped or experienced enough in wiki's to clarify a couple of what are to me obvious and perhaps natural understandings, but I'll do my best! If nothing else, I'd like you to know your article is clearly valued. :One of, if not the, primary tenets of a wiki is to "assume good faith". It doesn't mean an edit or content is correct, but rather that we assume an individual has acted as they believed correct. Wikipedia has a great, brief, article on it here: Assume good faith. I don't believe for a moment that Marc intended to disrespect your contribution; quite the opposite - as you can probably see, there's few contributors, so effort is put where it's believed to be most valuable. Thing is, none of us have any way of knowing what a contributors intentions are without notes on either an articles discussion page, edit notes within the content structure using markup or notes on our user or user talk pages. :Hmmm... actually, kinda silly of me to blather on; that article explains far better than I can! Truly, though, I don't believe anyone ever intended to compromise the integrity of your content or be disrespectful. Unfortunately we're not always helpful even when we're trying to be & with respect, your comments on the loaf fish and the original message on the chart came accross pretty harshly, even if you didn't intend them to. Kudos to you for acknowledging Bastique when you realised what had happened! Feel free to chat more if you want to - just hit 'leave message' on the toolbar at the top - notification is clearer and quicker that way, rather than having to rely on checking the 'recent changes' page. ~~~~ Fish Chart Hi Tania, Thanks for the feedback and for taking time out to respond. As Jasman and I were working on this I explained my intent. Being new to the process I just feel Marc should have had a discussion with me before tearing it all apart, espcially when you can see in the page history that a lot of time was spent on it. Maybe this heavy-handed treatment is why there are only a few contributors...? My reaction was very emotional, I admit, and I'm still a little miffed over it. But, if he's the boss, so be it. I'll get over it, and maybe i'll try this again some day. Welcome back! Hope you enjoy the "new & improved" Wikia since 2009 lol! Thanks for your contributions to FW Wikia. Feel free to contribute if you still would like to help out some more. Tight lines! ~~~~